Blast Ant
Blast Ants (ブラスト アント Burasuto Anto) are a dangerous species of insect that are highly explosive. They are ruled by a King, which is significantly larger and more dangerous. The are occasionally known as Boom Buggies. Description Blast Ants are round, bomb shaped creatures. The workers are 30 cm tall, and can be one of two colours: dark grey or red. They have large, blank white eyes, which are only capable of distinguishing between light and shadow. They instead use their wick-like antennae to sense their surroundings. They have six insectoid legs that they insert into two blocks of soft wood, making it appear as if they are wearing a pair of shoes. They do this because their thin legs generally can't hold up their bodies for very long. On their back, they have what appears to be a wind-up key which turns clockwise, as seen from behind, whenever they move around. This key is actually their major muscle, allowing them to move, so if you can prevent it from turning, you can completely stop their movement. However, if you just physically prevent from turning, they will actually blow up. Instead, you need to use a knocking there. Mature worker ants are completely devoid of mouths, literally working themselves to death. There are multiple ways for a worker ant to explode, including excessive force and excessive heat. They are fairly sensitive though, so it doesn't take too much for them to react explosively, a hot day or accidentally walking into an object being capable of causing this. External sources of heat, such as a fire, can cause them to overheat, though the most common cause is an internal problem instead. When an ant works to death, it isn't hunger that they died from. Instead, it's from their muscles overheating from constantly working nonstop, eventually causing them to blow up. Another, more curious way that can cause their spectacular demise is from Siren Cherries, who will sing at a specific frequency that will resonate with their bodies and result in them blowing up. The dark grey workers are ordinary explosives, while the red workers are incendiary bombs. Just like the worker ants, a King has a round, dark grey body with blank white eyes that can only distinguish between light and dark. And on it's back is a large wind-up key muscle that turns clockwise when viewed from behind. Aside from that though, the similarities are few. Kings are roughly four times larger than a worker ant, generally reaching 120 cm in height. They are characterized by the crown that grows on their heads, as well as by the large moustache of fine antennae that have. Because they have so many feelers inside their moustache's, they can "see" the world so much better than a worker ant can, while their crown is very sensitive to wind movements. Hidden beneath their moustache is a mouth, granting the King a long life. Unlike the workers, the King also only has four limbs instead of six. Two arms and two legs. King Blast Ants are also much less prone to exploding, being immune to the threats of intense heat and excessive force. In fact, they will only blow up if their crank muscle ever stops turning. This makes knocking exceedingly difficult. Behavior Blast Ants live in large, underground societies. They usually have multiple entrances to their colonies, with the colonies covering several hundred kilometres. The entrance appearance is essentially the opposite of an ordinary ant mound. This is because they are craters of blackened earth, caused by ants that had blown up, with a hole in the middle. Most of these holes are only big enough to allow a worker to pass through, with only one entrance that's big enough to let the King move through, though this one is kept well hidden. The dark grey workers, known as black ants, are the most commonly seen variety. They are the ones that head out of the colony in search of food for the larvae. This food source is the fungus that grows on Siren Cherries. They target this fungus because it provides an abundance of nitrogen that they can convert into their explosives. Blast Ants are said to be in a constant war with the Siren Cherries as a result; the black ants try to steal the fungus while the cherries try to sing at the correct frequency that will create a standing wave in the ants, causing them to explode. While the Siren Cherries haven't managed to entirely prevent the black ants' thievery, they are efficient enough to drastically limit the growth speed of a Blast Ant colony. The red workers, known as red ants, are very rarely seen as they spend their time building the nest and taking care of the larvae. They are the ones ensure that the food supply gets to the larvae. Once a larva has eaten enough fungus, it is brought to a separate chamber where it will wait with others to mature. The maturation process can only happen with the death of a red ant. Once a red ant gets close to overheating, it will focus on maturation duty, where it will look after the larvae that are ready to become mature ants. Once one finally overheats, it will explode as an incendiary, burning everything. It is in this fire that the larvae can finally grow into mature ants. As Food Behind The Scenes *The appearances are of Bob-Omb, Bob-Omb Buddy, and Big Bob-Omb from Mario games. *The idea of this was based on a conversation with Bomb Kid. Category:SuBash Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Insect Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100